1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the field of fenestration products and, more specifically, to windows provided with internal Venetian blinds and operators therefor.
2. Background of the Invention
In a prior art search directed to the subject invention, the following US Patents were noted: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,401,790; 5,699,845; 5,497,820; 4,913,213; 4,611,648; 4,274,469; 3,366,159; and 2,878,667. In addition, UK Patent Application No. 2,252,349 was noted.